


It didn't feel real

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Movie: Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Takeru was gone for a week.Set during the movie, which is set between episodes 42 and 43 according to RiderWiki.
Relationships: Tenkuuji Takeru & Tsukimura Akari
Kudos: 3





	It didn't feel real

Akari couldn't believe it. She didn't want Takeru to be gone. They had promised to eat dinner together! So he couldn't be gone. He had to come back. Somehow.  
But Akari was a smart girl and knew that when Takeru was gone this time, he was gone for real.  
She would have to get used to it.

Akari didn't believe in ghosts or spirits. There was no proof that they were real, and Akari needed concrete proof for things.  
That night, she was thinking about Takeru. If he had been a ghost...what was he now? Was he still a ghost? That wouldn't make any sense. What was the difference, if he was dead anyway?  
Somewhere in her scientist heart, it felt better to think that ghosts were real if it meant Takeru could still be alive or come back somehow.  
That night, Akari did something she never thought she would do: she prayed.  
Maybe Takeru heard her.

That week was hard. It seemed quieter without Takeru. Akari tried to pretend that he was at school, or on a trip somewhere. A logical situation that would end with her friend coming home safely at the end of the day. Alive.  
Well, not alive, but...as a ghost would be good too.  
As he was before.  
She missed Takeru.

Akari didn't believe it when Takeru came back. He had been gone for a week, dead, and then came back? That made no sense at all.  
For once, Akari didn't care.  
Takeru was back, as his weird ghost self.  
And that was good enough.  
And someday, they would eat dinner together.  
Someday, everything would be normal again.


End file.
